Tuyo en Cuerpo y Alma
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Harry está dispuesto a entregar todo de si por un atisbo de felicidad en su lúgubre existencia y un demonio de ojos grises está listo para aprovecharse de ello y negociar. AU Slash!
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si hay más dimensiones en el mundo de Harry Potter como un mundo sin magia?) y probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Resumen:** Harry está dispuesto a entregar todo de si por un atisbo de felicidad en su lúgubre existencia y un demonio de ojos grises está listo para aprovecharse de ello y negociar.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Como ya casi es noche de brujas y he estado dándole vueltas a esta corta historia, no pude evitar terminar el primer capi y subirlo XD Realmente espero que les guste *Cruza los dedos* porque si no, pues lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo~

Y sin mas que decir: A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Preludio**

Su presencia seguía ahí cuando regresó.

Sus ojos clavados sobre su espalda de forma estática y persistente, apenas y parpadeaban. Plata liquida inyectada de goteante sangre fresca, casi brillante.

 _"Me pregunto si es interesante después de tanto, lo que sea que este viendo"_ meditó doblando con pulcritud la colada de ese día sobre su cama.

Suponía que sí, porque apenas y movía algún musculo en su usual esquina donde le gustaba reposar aquel ente de media tarde.

Desde hacía un mes atrás notó su estampa escondida entre las sombras. Pesada, ansiosa y muy hambrienta.

Era difícil no recabar en ella cuando entraba en la habitación, pero teniendo tantas cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en su eterna prisión que era el número de 4 de Private Drive, una figura hostil de más, significaba poco para su tormento usual.

Había días en los que podía pillar al demonio silencioso observándolo en sus sueños, pero poca importancia podía darle. Su vista no era la mejor sin sus anteojos puestos, pero eso no le impedía notar la desenfocada silueta vigilándolo al asecho.

Cualquiera en su lugar tendría terror de siquiera imaginar su situación.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizarían, se le pondría la piel de gallina y su voz temblaría ante aquello que no podía comprender; con seguridad socavaría hasta el más poderoso de los dioses para librarse de algo que como un mal augurio se pegara cual residente indeseado a su piel, pero Harry distaba mucho de las personas normales; de hecho consideraba aquella presencia mucho más placentera que cualquier otro intercambio con los 3 otros habitantes de esa casa en la había vivido casi toda la vida donde seguía sin ser bienvenido.

 _"Además si fuera algo realmente malo, seguro ya habría acabado conmigo… podría hacerlo con facilidad y no es como si pudiera impedirlo"_ se dijo con la pulsante ironía que representaba su vida.

No le tenía miedo a la muerte y dudaba alguna vez tenerlo. ¿Por qué temerle a algo que sonaba tan tentador y liberador? Vida martirizada, supervivencia reprochada, siendo su existencia el pecado más grande que pudo cometer.

El ser un indeseado en una casa que distaba mucho de considerar un hogar le daba una idea de lo hermoso que resultaba la muerte.

Bajó a preparar la merienda.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Con su cabeza reposando sobre la almohada, dormitaba en un sueño tan liviano que apenas podía considerarlo dormitar.

Su oído percibió además de un insistente mosquito que rondaba sobre su cabeza, a su tía Petunia aspirando una vez más su inmaculada sala de estar, seguro rezongando entre dientes lo incompetente que era al hacer el quehacer diario de la casa.

 _"Típico"_ se dijo suspirando con pesadez _"nunca es suficiente todo lo que hago, además parece que nunca fallo en hacerlo mal_ ".

Pudo escuchar también a su tío Vernon tratando de hacer un vano intento de conversación con su adorado mastodonte que tenía por hijo, quien con sus ojos pegados al televisor disfrutaba su enajenante programa televisivo de la noche que destruía sus pocas neuronas minuto a minuto.

Seres tan ajenos y distantes con los que no compartía nada mas que una fina linea de sangre que bien parecía disuelta en agua.

Como una fina capa de seda, un recuerdo trató de solapar cualquier disturbio de la planta baja. Tenía trece años y fue el mejor día de su vida. Gracias a un golpe de suerte demasiado blando y una valentía que pocas veces dejaba salir a flote, pudo escapar de las garrar de sus tíos por exactamente dieciocho horas que le supieron a gloria.

Ir a donde quisiera sin ataduras y sin malos tragos, nadie criticándolo lastimandolo física o verbalmente; una utopía claro, pero era lo mejor que tenía; una dulce medicina para el eterno chiquillo recluido en la alacena bajo la escalera.

 _Casi_ era la palabra clave de ese breve y tan preciado momento, pues cuando se tiene una mina de oro en potencia como él y los 4 millones de euros a su nombre gracias a sus fallecidos padres, es difícil darle partida a apropiada y con buenos ojos.

Soltó un jadeo al sentirse tan acalorado como si los poros de su piel quemara y pudo ver como la ensoñación comenzaba a desvanecerse.

La transpiración mojaba su playera y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sensaciones frías, animadas lo tocaban. Con un arraigado reflejo se acomodó las gafas empujándolas con el índice de regreso a su sitio en el puente de su nariz y abrió los ojos al instante que su pupila se contrajo.

Un hermoso chico de largos cabellos que parecían hilos de plata, literalmente flotaba encima de él. Aguantó la respiración sin poder evitarlo por la impresión que le causaba.

Finas y puntiagudas facciones de apariencia etérea y suave, labios finos encarnados, los mismos ojos de plata que siempre lo observaban reclusos en su eterno mutismo.

-Eres muy hermoso…-

Tuvo que carraspear para conservar su compostura que parecía salir de su cuerpo amenazando con no volver. Estaba seguro que aquella belleza abrumadora debía ser producto de alguna enfebrecida y poderosa mente para concebir algo que debía de ser fuera de ese mundo. Dudaba que fuera su creación porque era imposible poder recrear algo similar a lo que estaba viendo.

-Digo… er… yo…- no podía creer lo que había dicho; pensarlo no estaba mal, pero ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta se sentía tan avergonzado que no había un pozo lo suficientemente hondo para lanzarse.

-Cuanta elocuencia Potter- el chico aun flotando se sentó en flor de loto, acomodando su largo cabello tras su oreja.

Cruzando sus brazos contra su crop de cuero oscuro, alzó su nariz con insolencia. No dudaba que estaba molesto por haber sido sorprendido infraganti pues no hacía nada para ocultarlo.

-Creí que no querías que te viera- musitó incorporándose en la cama. No podía creer la forma en que lo había tocado y lo bien que se sintió. Palmeó sus mejillas para que su bochorno no fuera lo suficientemente notorio.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tengo hambre- sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosas -¿Y tú porque jodidas no estas dormido?- parecía realmente ofendido.

-No lo sé… se sentía raro y… quise despertar- el rubio platinado bufó y Harry con curiosidad notó como una delgada cola con punta de flecha se movía vigorosamente como la de un gato; de un lado a otro. Tuvo que contener una risilla para no molestarle más.

-Ya- fue lo único que dijo decidiendo creerle por el momento.

-¿Eres un demonio?- preguntó el azabache intrigado pues decían que el mal encarnado lucia tentador, pero no sabía que también podía ser lindo. Sonrió.

-Claro. Soy un incubo y he venido para llevar tu alma- dijo muy orgulloso de su trabajo como si fuera la acción más simple del mundo, pero Harry estaba concentrado en algo más que repiqueteaba en su mente.

-¿Te refieres a esos demonios que tiene re- relaciones sexuales…?- sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí de solo pensarlo. _"Bueno, eso explica las muchas noches de sueños húmedos"_ carraspeó tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Siempre pensó que no era algo raro las emisiones nocturnas al ser un adolescente perfectamente normal de quince años sin novia, pero ahora cobraba mayor sentido pues nunca se consideró como alguien con un libido muy activo.

-¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste?- rio sardónico –Pues entre otras cosas; si- sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes perlados -¿Entonces, hacemos un pacto, Potty?-

Contuvo la respiración.

-¿En qué consiste un pacto contigo? ¿Tengo que darte mi sangre, los recuerdos de mis primeros tres años de vida a cambio de ser invulnerable?- preguntó sin poder suprimir su deje de ironía.

-Eso sería si fuera un vampiro o un lich, Potter- negó con su cabeza agitando su espeso cabello que tornasolado irradiaba diversos colores -Es mucho más sencillo que eso, es una transacción- su mano delicada acarició su mejilla. La frialdad de su contacto lo erizó, pero ni por ello quería alejarse -Yo te doy todo lo que tu desees y tú me juras lealtad solo a mí, para que llegando la hora pueda arrastrarte al infierno-

Había tanto en su vida que quería hacer y tener, que el hecho de que alguien llegara y le ofreciera eso justamente, era un sueño hecho realidad. A esas alturas del partido, poco le importaba contaminar su alma mortal y condenarse a las llamas eternas. Esa era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar.

-Hecho- los ojos grises se abrieron desmesurados antes de parpadear dos veces como si no hubiese escuchado apropiadamente.

-Ni siquiera lo has pensado. ¡Por Circe! ¿Que no te sirve esa cabecita tuya? No quiero que después andes lloriqueando que quieres tu alma de regreso, porque una vez que firmemos el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás. Me adheriré a ti como una maldita sanguijuela y lo que hasta ahorita has experimentado no es ni la punta del iceberg-

-Y yo digo que acepto. He vivido en el infierno toda mi vida que de poder escoger entre esto y tú, es obvio cual sería mi respuesta una y mil veces más…-

Sin decir palabra alguna, la rígida mano pálida tiró de su nuca con tal fuerza que sus labios chocaron al instante. Las luces parpadearon y los colores de su minúscula habitación se deslavaron en contrastes aleatorios. La agresividad de su boca escoció su pecho que parecía que ardería en combustión en cualquier segundo.

Su lengua lo invadió de impróvido que gimió pobremente, buscando de algún lugar del cual aferrarse para no caer. La mano del rubio estaba firmemente aferrada a su nuca y cintura, impidiéndole moverse un ápice, estaba agradecido porque sabía que de estar por su cuenta, ya hubiese perdido el conocimiento.

Había sido besado un máximo de tres veces en su corta vida, pero jamás con aquella intensidad electrizante.

Quiso cerrar los ojos disfrutando de esa salvaje sensación que se expandía y agudizaba sus sentidos, pero era imposible. Su mirada verde no se perdió de nada de ese instante eterno donde aparecieron un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza y un par de alas negras como cuervos.

Al separar sus gélidos labios de los suyos, Harry se llevó la mano a su pecho con una clara señal de dolor punzante que tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer.

-No creí que dolería así...- trató de componer una sonrisa que lucia mas como una mueca torcida.

-Ya te acostumbraras porque te recuerdo: Eres mío de ahora en adelante, Harry… y no podrás hacer nada para escapar…-sin saber exactamente porque, si era por el allure del demonio o el pacto que acababa de hacer, pero su corazón dio un brinco, comenzando a latir acelerado.

-Ehh... si...- rascó su cabeza nervioso -¿y como te llamas?- preguntó tímidamente pues ya era algo tarde para hacerle esa pregunta.

-Eres un idiota...-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero les haya gustado, si tengo inspiración les traigo el siguiente en una semana ya que espero hacer al menos 3 capis de esta alocada historia XD! Besos! No se les olvide dejar su review! :3


	2. Primer Deseo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si hay más dimensiones en el mundo de Harry Potter como un mundo sin magia?) y probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Capítulos** **:** 2/5 (probablemente :D)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola criaturitas, ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con esta historia que si a ratos les parece bizarra, curiosa y tonta (y probablemente mal escrita jeje), les pido mil perdones Realmente me sorprendió y honestamente agradezco mucho su recibimiento positivo pues en AY me dejaron solo en visto haciendo que me deprimiera un poco :,V muchas gracias por comentar: **kmiaranhotmail. com** (Espero que te siga gustando!), **Aristocles Prionsa** (ohh! me halaga tu comentario o/o! muchas gracias!), **CuquiLuna. 3** (jaja pues con semejante visión de Draco, yo también andaría lenta xD), **YecumMorte69** (aww mil gracias por tu doble comentario, me hace sentir especial *W*) **,** **Andy** (¿En serio? *O* muchas gracias!) **y Lily** (muchas gracias, procuraré no demorar! :D)!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Primer Deseo**

Recordaba muy poco de aquella época de su adolescencia, salvo ciertas cosas aisladas que de repente emergían, un aroma o algún sonido. Todo lo demás yacía sumergido en lo más profundo de su conciencia donde sus recuerdos dormían difusos y recónditos de cuando estaba vivo.

El fuego maldito aparecía en contadas ocasiones cuando cerraba los ojos y dejaba de respirar.

Su cuerpo liviano levitó en su usual posición de flor de loto y se cruzó de brazos al ver al azabache pasar al extremo de la minúscula habitación, sacando de entre escombros y baldosas sus escasas pertenencias. Ropa al menos cinco veces su tamaño, otras pocas remendadas, tres libros en perfecto estado, una bola de baseball y un álbum destartalado.

Suspiró.

No era el primer trabajo que tenía, ni siquiera el décimo pacto que realizaba con un mortal desde que se volvió un trabajador del infierno por sus crímenes cometidos en vida, sin embargo, era la primera vez en la que se trataba de alguien conocido de su vida pasada y para su entera molestia, tenía que ser aquella persona cuyo nombre no podía olvidar; _él_ entre todas las personas, cuya estampa heroica reconocida por todos y una mano incapaz de sostenerle por lo truculento de la situación, lo dejó caer en un agónico instante que terminó al instante con su vida.

En un principio pensó que fue el karma lo que lo llevó a toparse nuevamente con él y el destino impredecible como es le reveló una parte desconocida hasta ese momento de su persona.

El héroe de brillante armadura que conoció en otra vida, en esa realidad era miserable, pobre y detestado por las personas mas odiosas que pudo llegar a conocer; sin embargo su corazón no albergaba sentimiento negativo alguno contra nadie, ni esas personas ni la vida misma. Un peculiar caso de sensaciones indescifrables era Harry Potter; un misterio que no deseaba resolver.

¿Empatía era lo que le transmitía? No lo sabía, pero sabía que remordimiento no era. Curiosidad tal vez y un poco de consideración haciendo que sus momentos de investigación se prolongaran por un tiempo demasiado largo antes de decidirse a hacer su movimiento.

Era un tonto iluso y lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano que debía de estar agradecido que eso hiciera su trabajo más sencillo, sin embargo representaba un gran revés encontrar que el chico de gafas redondas estaba destinado a una vida extremadamente larga. _"¡¿Quién jodidas vive 91 años en la sociedad de hoy en día?!"_ se preguntó furioso moviendo inquieto su pierna.

Ya le había estado quitando tiempo vital a lo largo del mes, pero parecía que no era suficiente y si no quería prolongar más su estadía en ese plano haciendo que sintiera alguna clase de atrición por él, tenía que llevarse su alma en cuanto antes.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, Potter?- cuestionó recostándose en el fino aire boca abajo, sin apartar sus ojos de las esmeraldas llenas de inocente ilusión de una nueva vida -¿Vas a desear que se mueran esos bastardos que se hacen llamar tus tíos?- sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes con encanto, el azabache se sonrojó y supo que lo tenía donde lo quería.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Sentándose sobre la cama, meditó con los ojos cerrados las palabras de su personal ángel de la muerte que, inquieto solo como él, esperaba su respuesta tamborileando los dedos en el aire, haciendo un mohín adorable con sus labios.

Esa era su última noche en ese mísero cuartucho que llamaba hogar; su único refugio arrinconado donde nadie en esa casa podía molestarlo o criticar su existencia. Acarició la marca sobre su pecho, aquella que apareció tras completar el pacto con Draco y que aseguraba su pase directo hacia las llamas del infierno… no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba listo. Harry sabía exactamente lo que quería y no le importaba el precio.

-Quisiera que mis tíos no recordarán mi existencia. Nunca fuimos familia verdadera, pero no quiero tenerlos persiguiendome hasta el fin del mundo por dinero-

-¿Solo eso?- el rubio torció el gesto ante sus palabras -Por Morgana, Potty, ¿no los vas a hacer sufrir por hijos de puta? ¡Puedes pedir lo que sea, lo que sea!- sus ojos resplandecieron ansiosos -¿Desollarlos? ¿Quemarlos vivos? ¿Volver gelatina sus órganos? ¿Voltear su piel como medias? ¡Hay toda una posibilidad de opciones para hacerles pagar por hacerte daño, solo escoge!-

-Draco…- pidió negando con la cabeza, avergonzado de decir su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo decía en alto y le gustaba el sonido que se formaba al salir de su boca y como acariciaba sus oídos.

-¡Mínimo que lloren sangre! ¡Vamos, Potter!- chilló molesto por sus constantes negativas -¡Me matas!- gruñó volteándose boca arriba y abriendo sus brazos en plena rabieta –Que aguafiestas eres… Tenías que ser tan buena gente….- se colocó las manos atrás de la cabeza, alzando su nariz arrogante.

-Pero si me gustaría que recibieran la misma cortesía que me dieron estos años- el rubio lo regresó a ver sorprendido por breves instantes antes de recomponer una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que se ensanchó. Parecía dispuesto a tomarse ciertas libertades en la ambigüedad de su deseo.

 _"Va en serio con eso de hacerles sufrir"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza. Quería sentir algún tipo de remordimiento, pesar o deseo de detenerlo solo por la decencia en su interior y el respeto a su fallecida madre; pero tristemente no pudo encontrar ninguno.

Se puso en pie saliendo de la alacena bajo la escalera, dispuesto a disfrutar la nueva vida que Draco le ofrecía haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos provenientes del numero 4 de Privet Drive.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

El sonido de la luz titilante del pasillo del motel donde decidió pasar la noche, se colaba entre los sueños intranquilos que gobernaban su noche. Apretaba los ojos de tanto en tanto y su respiración no tardó en hacerse pesada.

Estaba siendo temerario al salir de la vida miserable así como lo hizo, sin mirar atrás. Estaba siendo un tonto, lunático y atrabancado, lo sabía y no se arrepentía, claro que estaba seguro que una vez le contara su situación a su mejor amiga Hermione, esta no dudaría en darle tremendo sermón por ofrecer su alma mortal con tal facilidad por algo que podrían darle (o no) gratis cuando cumpliera los 18 años y fuera legalmente un adulto.

 _"Como ella no ha vivido en el infierno, no puede saber por lo que he pasado…"_ se dijo volviendo lentamente a la conciencia que no quería darle la bienvenida.

Los ojos grises dilatados y llenos como lunas despejadas, lo miraban atentos, insondables. Su cuerpo tembló por instinto ante el demonio al acecho que levitaba a escasos centímetros de tu cuerpo. No desprendía nada, ni fragancia ni calor. Era extraño, pero eso no evitaba que un escalofrío trepara por su espalda ante su cercanía y que su beldad incomparable lo cautivara.

-Deja de tener pesadillas, Potter- arrugó su frente al escucharle nuevamente hablarle por su apellido. _"Y nuevamente soy Potter ¿Dónde quedó la familiaridad?"_ se dijo molesto dándose cuenta por primera vez en la vida que no le agradaba tanto el apellido que le dio su padre. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó acomodándose las gafas chuecas sobre el puente de su nariz para tener un mejor enfoque.

-Me desagrada comer pesadillas… es como un trago de ácido- hizo una mueca molesto. Quería estar molesto por ser perturbado de esa forme, sin embargo la noción de tener sus pijamas a media rodilla junto con sus calzoncillos era demasiado fuerte para enfocarse en otra cosa. estaba expuesto, avergonzado e incapacitado para moverse.

-¿Q-Que se supone que e-estás haciendo?- cuestionó estremeciéndose al sentir sus fríos dedos delinear sus muslos.

-Soy un incubo ¿Qué esperabas?- respondió con obviedad.

Era demasiado para digerir a las dos de la mañana en un lugar desconocido y estrecho, más cuando la uña del índice de su compañero demoníaco recorrió su falo ahora semi-erecto por la atención recibida. Una manera tan suave y lenta, que tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no gemir en voz alta.

–Me alimento de dos cosas. Sueños y energía vital… esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo- sonrió jocoso pasando su tersa lengua por su piel sensible como si de una paleta se tratara.

Apretó las mantas con ambos puños cerrados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello? No lo sabía, pero se sentía tan malditamente bien el deseo quemante y la tentación exquisita, que rendirse ante esas caricias era como dejarse arrastrar por una ola.

Chupó copiosamente su miembro haciendo que su cabellera peliplata se balanceara a un marcado ritmo sobre su pelvis, cosquilleando, arrancándole palabras inconexas entre cada sonido lesivo que producía la delicada boca de Draco.

-¿P-Porque?- susurró apenas audible dejando que el maremoto de sensaciones en su virginal piel o arrollara.

Hasta ese momento le restaban 78 años de vida según lo que le dijo Draco tras hacer pagar a sus tíos, un castigo ejemplar según le contó del cual no quiso enterarse, pero si ese era el camino perfumado de éxtasis que tenía que recorrer para acortar su existencia, no podía quejarse.

-Si quiero llevarme tu alma, debo esforzarme, ¿no crees?-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Se que quedó corto, pero pues asi quiero que sean los capis jeje! Es todo por el momento, espero realmente que les haya gustado lo poco que va de la historia xP y de ser así, no se les olvide dejar su review!

Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto! (yo espero que dentro de una semana! n.n) Les mando besitos!~


	3. Segundo Deseo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si hay más dimensiones en el mundo de Harry Potter como un mundo sin magia?) y probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Capítulos:** 3/6 + epilogo! (Dependiendo de que tan largo queden los capis :P

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir TOT (Como ya se vienen los frios, me he puesto a tejer como loca, sorry...) Espero que les guste el nuevo capi y muchas, muchas gracias **kmiaranhotmail. com** (eso me hace muy feliz :9) y **CuquiLuna.3** (espero que así siga! xP) por comentar! Estoy muy agradecida n.n

A leer se ha dicho! :D

* * *

 **Segundo Deseo**

El aire lucía diferente o así le parecía.

Pese a encontrarse en un motelucho de cuarta con escasa ventilación, una comida rica en carbohidratos y azucares, una iluminación artificial pobre; era feliz.

La vida lejos de sus tíos se presentaba hermosa, tranquila y utópica, un rayo de luz como aquella vez por su cuenta donde era libre de decidir por sí mismo, que a ratos temía que solo fueran sueños tontos de niño ingenuo bajo la escalera.

Se incorporó al chispazo de la idea que llegó a su mente que al instante vocalizó.

-Deseo tener acceso a la fortuna de mis padres- el rubio cruzándose de brazos arqueó su pálida ceja. Era visible su incredulidad incluso sin sus lentes, pero intuía que no agregaría nada más si deseaba quedarse con su alma –no podemos vivir para siempre en un motel, Draco-

Y era cierto. ¿Por qué conformarse con algo tan módico si podía aspirar a mucho más? Aquella fortuna que sus beneplácitos padres le dejaron en caso de sufrir algún accidente solo podía ser suya a la edad de 18 años y consideraba que no estaba mal acceder un poco antes a ella ya que vivir de aire no podía y su poco dinero ahorrado estaba escaseando.

-Sí, sí, si, como sea. Es tu vida la que está en juego, no la mía, Potty- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos antes de cambiar el gesto a uno más servicial con los brazos cruzados cual genio despierto de una lámpara maravillosa –tus deseos son órdenes para mí-

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

 _"66 años no está mal"_ se dijo con un asentimiento, esperanzado con ya no gastar tanto su esperanza de vida. No iba tan mal su situación si lo pensaba, además ya había asegurado su fortuna gracias a una abogada que le ayudó con todo los asuntos legales que él ignoraba y como último deseo al morir, estipuló que el dinero fuera entregado a niños huérfanos como el para que pudieran tener mejores posibilidades que las que él tuvo.

 _"Sí que no pinta tan mal la vida"_ sonrió complacido.

La casa de sus padres era justo el lugar donde le hubiera gustado crecer. Acogedora con sus colores pasteles y blancos decorando cada techo y pared, enternecedoramente perfecta, espaciosa, pensada para una familia numerosa de más de 3 integrantes y era toda suya tras firmar los papeles.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensamiento del hubiera que jamás conoció, pero que gracias a su insondable imaginación, podía idealizar para su persona.

Con la ayuda de Draco podía vivir en ella sin deberle nada a nadie, sin tener a su tía Petunia criticándole a su espalda con ese gesto desdeñoso de su cara de caballo, su obeso primo Dudley lastimando su frágil corazón con palabras horribles o su tío rosado como lechón violentado contra él por el simple crimen de existir.

Un escalofrío deambuló por su medula de solo recordar su amarga existencia.

 _"Ya no podrán lastimarme más"_ meditó con un asentimiento, dándole el visto bueno a los retoques que le sugirió Draco eran de buen gusto y que decían a todas luces: hogar, dulce hogar.

Sabía valerse por su cuenta con tal maestría que estaba seguro que apenas tocaría una infinitésima parte del dinero de sus padres para su vivir, podía decir que fue lo único bueno de esos tormentos años viviendo con sus tíos era su capacidad para vivir solo.

 _"Aunque ya no estoy solo"_ se dijo sonriendo como un idiota al ver el perfil marfileño de Draco flotando sobre una silla, distraído en uno de los escasos libros que Hermione le regaló como cumpleaños. Tan hermosamente doloroso y tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo.

Pese a la conducta de Draco tan fría y sarcástica, su sola presencia le reconfortaba y verlo era tan exquisito que deseaba que lo hubiera abordado años antes con esa promesa de una mejor vida.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar su modus operandi y el placer carnal que le brindó a raudales incluso cuando no estaba consciente de su cercanía " _tal vez no tan joven"_ se dijo soltando una risilla.

Le debía todo a Draco que dudaba que su alma fuera suficiente para saldar su cuenta.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Tras dos meses de emancipación, notó que su vida estudiantil y social no cambió mucho como supuso. Trabajaba en los quehaceres domésticos, cumplía sus asignaturas, trabajaba medio tiempo en un supermercado y los fines de semana sus amigos iban a visitarlo; salían, comían en la casa y se divertían como los chicos de dieciséis años que eran.

Por obvias razones el tema "Draco" era uno que se mantenía en un secreto de estado. No quería que sus dos mejores amigos supieran aquel pacto que hizo pues era algo que le correspondía exclusivamente a él y nadie más.

Su rubio acompañante parecía de otra idea pues lucia en extremo divertido de jugarle bromas tanto a Hermione como a Ron, moviéndose libre en la habitación haciendo evidente el movimiento de las cortinas o moviendo las cosas de lugar, no es que alguien más que Harry pudiera verlo, pero eso parecía entretenerlo aún más pues al distraerlo parecía que estaba cayendo lentamente en la locura.

Uno de sus trucos era hacer muy pesado el ambiente de las habitaciones o muy frio, que el moreno no dudaba que de un momento a otro el secreto fuera tan evidente para fingir o pretender.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- chilló Hermione con los ojos desorbitados, señalando una silla. La castaña tenía los cabellos de punta al ver el libro flotando en el aire sobre la mesa como arte de magia.

-Eso no se ve todos los días…- murmuró el pelirrojo tragando con dificultad el enorme trozo de pollo frito en su boca.

Negó con la cabeza al rubio que estaba tan ensimismado e la lectura, que poco le importaban los gritos de la chica o su propia molestia.

-Solo es Draco… err… le gusta leer…- y vaya que sí, gracias a él tuvo que comprar al menos tres docenas de libros que dudaba algún día echar mano.

-¡¿Quién demonios es Draco?!-

-Es un demonio- sonrió tímido queriendo que alguien más ocupara su pellejo en ese momento a tener el mismo que lidiar con lo que seguiría a continuación.

Pudo ver como se transformaba su expresión de pánico por uno de histeria total y ahí iba el sermón que soñó con que jamás llegaría.

" _Trágame tierra…"_

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Tras hora y media de una explicación corta de su situación y mucho regaño de su mejor amiga, quería estar tumbado en su cama escuchando música.

-¡Es tu alma de la que hablamos, Harry James Potter! He leído de estas cosas y no quería creer en ellas, ¡¿Cómo hacerlo si de solo pensarlo suena a un disparate total que inventa la gente para timar a gente ingenua?! ¡Algo sin bases o sin una forma de comprobarlo mediante el metido científico! Pero…. ¡hay un maldito demonio en la sala y te tienes que librar de él a como dé lugar!-

Parecía que de poder, ella misma lo rescataría del mal de ser necesario; solo le faltaba el rosario y agua bendita para entrar en su papel de exorcista.

-No me libraré de él y nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión- _"Es lo mejor que me ha pasado"_ se dijo a si mismo viendo que tan divertido se encontraba el incubo flotando ante la exhibición que le daban.

-Pero Harry… Lo único tuyo con lo que llegas al mundo y con lo que te vas, es tu alma inmortal. Es tu bien más preciado y valioso ¿Cómo puedes ofrecerlo así sin más?-

-Debiste de haber pedido una televisión de plasma- dijo Ron quitado de la pena, algo que agradecía porque ya comenzaba a fastidiarle la tensa situación. Rió un poco.

-¡Maldición Ron! ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir a tu mejor amigo que se jugó su alma como si fuera una manzana o sus lentes? ¡Eres increíble!-

-Ya que lo mencionas, es buena idea, no lo había pensado-

-¡Harry!- Chilló nuevamente abatida.

-Era una broma Mione y Harry lo entendió ¿Por qué tu no?- fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo –mira. ¿Me aterra que un espectro, súcubo o vampiro aceche a Harry? Un poco si te soy sincero. Siempre que veníamos pensé que las luces parpadeaban por un falso contacto, así que el hecho que sea por un demonio, me tranquiliza un poco porque al menos mi compa no va a morir próximamente electrocutado- la castaña no cedió a su postura tensa.

-Además, es su decisión, por si se te olvidaba. Su alma, su vida. Solo míralo- ambos pares de ojos lo miraron con fijeza tensándolo al instante –está más feliz de lo que jamás lo había visto y mira que te lo dice quien lo invitó a celebrar su primera navidad en familia con regalos, pavo y todo-

-Gracias Ron- aliviado como se encontraba, abrazó a su mejor amigo.

-¡Son increíbles!- exhaló agotada, cayendo sobre el sofá sin ánimos de mirar a ninguno de los dos. Tenía argumentos de sobra, pero pareció darse por vencida ante los cabeza duras.

-Pero más te vale que no mueras en seis meses o un año, porque te juro que pateo tu tumba-

-Descuida, lo tengo controlado-

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Música de piano y sonido de copas chocando de una fiesta en apogeo. El burbujeo de una poción recién preparada y el poder manando de una varita sobre su mano. La risa melodiosa de su madre y la voz orgullosa de su padre.

Aquellos recuerdos que anhelaban debelar su pasado, los ocultó nuevamente bajo un cerrojo en su mente, lejos de su corazón.

Si en algún otro tiempo le hubiesen hablado de la existencia de dimensiones intercomunicadas las unas con las otras, habría reído como desquiciado antes de hechizar a semejante idiota por tal locura. Sin embargo tras morir y regresar a la vida como un sirviente infernal, supo lo desdichado que era al morir a la corta edad de 17 años siendo que muchos Dracos de otras dimensiones, vivían la vida que estaba diseñada y robada para él.

 _"Es tan injusto"_ se dijo haciendo un mohín al regresar al cuarto principal de la enorme casa en el valle de Godric.

-Deja de tener pesadillas, Potty- siseó molesto y asqueado. Ese trago amargo era difícil que se le pasara –sabe horrible-

-Lo siento… pero no puedo evitarlo…- sonrió avergonzado frotando sus ojos al despertar. Con desgano se desperezó estirando su delgado cuerpo y alborotó con ambas manos su cabello eternamente desordenado.

El sueño interrumpido era mejor que seguir degustando aquel brebaje. Los ojos verdes centellaron en la oscuridad al encontrarse con los suyos ya mas despiertos que dormidos y supo que quería hablar.

Le molestaba.

¿Por qué insistía en tratarlo como amigo siendo que era una de las peores criaturas del submundo, alimentándose de esencia vital y humanidad? No lo comprendía " _Que extraño es… bueno, más de lo que pensaba"_ negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A que saben las pesadillas? ¿Muy mal? ¿Qué me dices de los sueños? La otra vez dijiste que te gustaban…-

-Hablas demasiado- cubrió su boca para que dejara de hacer cuestionamientos absurdos. Su estómago gruñó insatisfecho por esa pobre merienda -¿Por qué tanta insistencia en conversar? Pasan de las tres-

-Me gusta hablar contigo- sonrió como un pequeño niño que solo provocó que rodara los ojos –tienes bonita voz…-

-Claro que tengo una voz hermosa. ¿No has escuchado de que el mal tiene que ser tentador?- mostró sus afilados dientes y humedeció sus labios.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un mortal comiéndoselo con la mirada; de hecho era una reacción natural pues la belleza que poseía en vida, subía a la cuarta potencia para ser un demonio irresistible; sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien insistía en ahondar en su personalidad más que el físico.

Muy molesto; esa era la palabra de como se sentía al ser acorralado de esa forma.

Realmente le exasperaba su insistencia en conocerlo puesto que aquella sensación estaba prohibida para todos en la desvida; aquella de desear volver el tiempo atrás cuando aún respiraba…

Con todo y su molestia a preguntas tontas a altas hora de la madrugada, lo meditó por unos segundos y contestó.

–Es como el vino de elfo…- arrugó la nariz al recordar en que mundo vivía –es un sabor entre licor amargo y café cargado- bufó queriendo limpiar su lengua –cuando estaba vivo me gustaban mucho las golosinas… mi madre siempre me enviaba a la escuela cajas de dulces, chocolates y demás…- suspiró ante su breve recuerdo que no quería indagar –los sueños son entre regaliz y algodón de azúcar. Por eso son mis favoritos-

-Debiste de tener una vida maravillosa…-

-Lo era. Era perfecta- sonrió tristemente –hasta que dejó de serlo…-

-Si tuviste una vida ¿Por qué terminaste así?-

-¿Tu porque crees? No fui una buena persona, Potter. Así de simple como eso- el azabache ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo -Torturé inocentes, maté gente, obedecí las órdenes de un loco psicópata porque no tuve opción… parece que soy bueno haciendo cosas malas a gente buena y por eso me gané un pase directo como trabajador el infierno-

-No creo que seas tan malo…-

Desde hacía muchos años atrás se había resignado y aceptado su destino, como para que un chico incauto le dijera lo contrario. ¿Por qué insistía?

-Lo soy. No me conoces-

-Si fueras tan malo como dices no me habrías ayudado. Me habrías dejado pudrirme en el lugar donde me encontraste. Era mas fácil recabar mi alma de alguien en sus últimos momentos a alguien que apenas y se esta ahogando-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? No te estoy ayudando. ¿Qué parte de que me llevaré tu alma al infierno, no comprendes? Es una transacción donde ambos nos beneficiamos. Yo te doy cosas que quieres y tú me entregas tu alma. No hay nada más-

Era obvio que no le estaba entendiendo, pero era tan terco como para aceptar la realidad del asunto.

-Pero aun así aquí estás conmigo, charlando, contándome cosas que ansío saber de ti. Como que te apellidabas Malfoy o que moriste a los 17… que no te gusta el fuego del hogar o que chasquee la lengua porque dices que es algo irritante, o que tu color favorito es el verde olivo o que te gustan las novelas Charles Dickens, entre otras cosas, siendo que no tienes por qué hacerlo si solo es una transacción como le llamas…-

-¡Eres un ingenuo!- estaba seguro que de poder, se habría sonrojado por tantas tonterías que escaparon de su boca sin apenas notarlo -Mejor hagamos algo mas divertido ¿quieres?- relamió sus labios sedientos y se colocó a horcajadas de el, enroscando la delgada cola oscura en su pierna.

No necesitaba su atención, solo necesitaba que su corazón siguiera latiendo y que siguiera pidiendo deseos; era lo único que necesitaba.

Comió su boca, disfrutando del dulce elixir de su tierna vida. Tan efervescente como , taimado y tan entregado que no dudó en responder. Su lengua probaba el interior cálido, bebiendo su aliento y los gemidos húmedos que traicionaban la inocencia.

-Llámame como quieras, pero eso no cambiará mi buena opinión de ti- murmuró acunando su rostro con esa adoración que mas de una vez notó en sus ojos esmeralda; aquella que se mezclaba en el placer carnal y un cariño inescrutable.

-Realmente eres un tonto…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Y pues es todo por el momento, sorry por la falta de lemon/lime, pero pues era necesario para plantear mi situación :D

Si les gusta como va la historia, no se les olvide comentar, que me haría muy feliz! *W*

Nos leemos la próxima semana! Les mando besitos!


	4. Tercer Deseo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si hay más dimensiones en el mundo de Harry Potter como un mundo sin magia?) y probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Capítulos:** 4/5 + epilogo! (Dependiendo de que tan largo queden los capis :P

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personitas! Cuanto lo siento por demorar, pero a que no adivinan quien ya tiene trabajo?! OMG, sip, yo! :O Asi que encontrar un momentito es mas difícil, pero no imposible porque y a finalmente pude terminar el capi que espero sea de su agrado!

Mil gracias por comentar: **xonyaa11** (claro que es suyo y aun no lo sabe o no quiere admitirlo :P y no puedo creer que casi adivinas mi siguiente movida :O ¿eres bruja?) **y Sweetvioleth** (aww te lo agradezco, me hace muy feliz n/n)! Estoy muy agradecida porque pues ya saben que me deprimo si nadie comenta nada :D

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **Tercer Deseo**

Su cuerpo tembló nuevamente.

La sala de estar lucía como un espejismo, lejana, calurosa y un tanto borrosa desde su posición rebuscada en su sillón favorito mientras que el vaho de su propia respiración empañaba sus lentes.

Sabía que no duraría lo suficiente y que por cuarta vez en ronda consecutiva se correría para él como el juvenil precoz que era. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era la perfecta visión de la belleza entremezclada con el erotismo? Sus pálidos hombros, las alas negras nacientes de entre sus omoplatos, su larga cabellera de cascada de plata y sus ojos ahora de un profundo carmesí mirándolo inyectados de deseo.

Los deliciosos labios de Draco alrededor de su pulsante erección, chupando ávido de arriba a abajo, tan dulce como frenético que los gemidos y balbuceos arrastrados y un tanto incoherentes salían de su boca con la fogosidad de sus sensaciones.

La frialdad de su tacto quemaba como fuego ardiente sobre su sensible piel y su lujuriosa lengua que era maestra al tocar cada punto de éxtasis, lo hizo gritar otra vez al llegar al clímax.

-Dios, Draco…- suspiró arrebatado como nunca, exhausto y empapado de sudor helado, aun temblando de placer. Su corazón aleteaba como colibrí en su pecho que su respiración apenas podía contrarrestarlo en paulatino diminuendo.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, impresionado por la vivacidad de su diabólico acompañante y lo lascivo que se escuchó al tragar toda su esencia sin desperdiciar gota alguna. Sin decoro lamió sus dedos y Harry con los colores subiéndosele a la cabeza, se cubrió avergonzado el rostro.

-Parece que tu amiguito aun quiere más- rió divertido plegando sus alas y comenzando a balancearse en el aire delgado, tan grácil como delicado, que estaba seguro que de ser un artista, no dudaría en hacerle un retrato o escribir alguna oda que perpetuara su estática belleza fresca y lozana de ángel engalanado de negro.

 _"Seguro él es la razón por la que se escriben canciones acaloradas…"_ se dijo con un asentimiento.

Estaba demasiado exhausto como para moverse medio centímetro.

-¿Estas bromeando? Estoy muerto… si sigues así me dejarás seco-

-No inventes, Potty, aun estás joven. Estoy seguro que en menos de lo que canta un gallo puedo exprimirte aún más- sacó la lengua retándolo.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero dudo que te guste mucho un orgasmo seco- el rubio arrugó la nariz como si le diera asco. Harry negó con la cabeza conteniendo su risa " _es tan predecible"_

-Vale, tienes razón. Además no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo, porque parece que, si la clarividencia no me falla, tus amigos ya están en la puerta para un "recreativo sábado por la tarde"- hizo las comillas con los dedos con ese toque de ironía que en otro momento le hubiese fascinado.

Los golpes en la puerta lo pusieron más blanco que la tiza. De la cintura para abajo estaba desnudo y tan incómodo que de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad, se hubiera desmayado al no poder lidiar con lo que haría a continuación.

-¡Mierda!- chilló corriendo al baño a hacer por primera vez lo que alguien llamaría "un baño vaquero"

Incluso desde el cuarto de aseo podía escuchar las carcajadas de Draco.

 _"Que sinvergüenza…"_

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Flotando en la sala sobre el hombro de Harry, Draco disfrutaba de lo lindo como la castaña con mirada aprensiva, buscaba por todos lados con la esperanza de poder verlo _"seguro me arrojaría agua bendita si pudiera"_ río entre dientes.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser invisible y no significar gran cosa para los humanos, sin embargo ser el punto focal de un odio tan fuerte como aquel le daba un notorio escalofrío en su espalda y una retorcida satisfacción que le recordaba con nostalgia sus años de estudiante.

 _"Que viejos tiempos…"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

El bobalicón pelirrojo no tenía idea de nada más que de las botanas que entraban a su boca y las coloridas secuencias de la televisión que empequeñecía a cada minuto su cerebro de maní.

Nunca fue de su agrado en vida y seguía sin serlo ahora en su muerte, pero con curiosidad percibía lo feliz que ponía a Harry su presencia aunque solo hablaran de tontería y media. _"Sí que es un enigma que ve en ese par de tontos"_ medito dudando algún día encontrar la respuesta.

La noche transcurría usual como cada fin de semana. Comer pizza, reír, comentarios de la escuela y proyectos grupales, vacaciones y muchas otras cosas que a sus oídos sonaban a "bla, bla, bla" que Draco aburrido, seguía a medias las charlas banales y bullicios infantiles carentes de significado.

Sintió los ojos verdes clavados en él, que pretendió ignorarlo pese a su obviedad. Era imposible no reconocer su intensidad pues nadie en la vida lo había visto de la misma manera.

Buscó un libro para entretenerse.

La hermana de la comadreja mayor, quien de vez en cuando iba a la casa, era el ser que menos podía tolerar de todos los amigos de Harry al ser odiosa, taimada y muy necesitada de atención. ¿Quién se creía?

Recordaba que en el colegio era reconocida como la belleza de su curso, pero para él era una versión de Ronald Weasley con ojos cafés y senos desiguales. Nada interesante y poco agraciada pero que siempre lista, reaccionaba como una carga opuesta cuando divisaba al moreno siendo atraía de inmediato a él de modo que no cabía ni un alfiler entre ambos.

Le produjo cierto recelo al como nuevamente frotaba su voluminoso pecho contra un muy avergonzado Harry que no hacía nada por alejarla.

 _"Ay quienes de verdad están urgidos por un polvo"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza, empujando con la punta de su dedo el jarrón que estaba más cerca de su alcance.

El sonido del impacto contra el suelo sobresaltó a casi todos los presentes. Así estaba mucho mejor.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Con la velada llegando a su fin, el ojiverde despidió a sus amigos en la puerta, agradeciendo que no hubiese habido más incidentes además del jarrón roto. _"Como si Hermi no estuviese lo suficientemente tensa"_ se dijo recibiendo su clásico abrazo rompe costillas.

-Por favor Harry, aunque sea usa esto, es para protección- dijo su amiga con ese gesto de preocupación maternal que tan bien la caracterizaba, pasándole un rosario que podía apostar estaba bendito.

-Hermione, no voy a usar algo que pueda hacerle daño- sentenció con la esperanza de no ser tan grosero con ella. La adoraba por los años de conocerse y por la amistad inamovible que compartían, pero no podía anteponer a uno sobre el otro. Sabía de primera mano lo protectora que Hermione podía ser, pero Draco era una parte de su vida le gustase o no.

-Él no es lo que debería de preocuparte, eres tú lo más importante; tienes que establecer prioridades- declaró poniendo en su mano el rosario, dándose la media vuelta muy digna.

-Mione...- bajó los hombros recordando su primer año donde la castaña declaró que era peor ser expulsados que morir " _y mira quien habla de ordenar prioridades..."._

-Nada de Mione, esto no me gusta ni un poco. Promete que lo usarás, ¡promételo!-

-Trataré…-

-Ya déjalo en paz Hermi, él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo- Ginny lo abrazó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y pudo escuchar a su amiga bufar tan fuerte como sus pisadas que disminuían con forme se alejaba.

-¡Es en serio!- fue su última palabra y lo sabía, al igual que Ron que con un apretón de manos, se despidió para echar a correr tras de ella.

-Solo está preocupada- dijo la pelirroja acariciando su mejilla coqueta –Nada más no seas un inconsciente malgastando tu vida a diestra y siniestra y estaré tranquila-

-Descuida Gin, aún viviré 66 años. No está tan mal- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

Lo que no diría era que aún tenía dos deseos en mente _. "Si, así está mejor, entre menos sepan mejor. Es lo más prudente"_ se dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Tonto- río despidiéndose con un ademán afectuoso -¡Nos vemos en la escuela!-

Como si hubiese estado cargando un costal de piedras todo el rato, descansó aliviado dejándose caer sobre el sofá donde horas antes estaba haciendo indecencias con ese demonio irónico que lo miró por encima del libro que ojeaba.

-Hola...- saludó como si apenas cayera en cuenta que estaba ahí. No quería ser muy evidente de lo mucho que significaba para él y la constancia con la que permanecía en sus pensamientos. No era algo bueno.

-Esa comadrejita sí que es una pegajosa- siseó divertido, dejando el libro de regreso en el estante –parece que está marcando territorio refregándote sus feromonas por todo el cuerpo-

-¿Ginny?- arqueó una ceja incrédulo -es solo una amiga… muy afectuosa-

-Uy si, se nota que te ve como solo una amiga… si el sexo se pudiera pedir en un barquillo, pediría dos porciones de ti- Harry rodó los ojos. Jamás vio a Ginny de tal manera y dudaba poder hacerlo de la manera gráfica con la que Draco lo decía.

-No hay nada entre ella y yo… o alguien más- declaró recogiendo los bowls y vasos vacíos del suelo.

-Ya. No es como si te creyera, pero diré que vale, si, tienes razón-

-Oye, es enserio… nunca he tenido intimidad con alguien más que contigo…- esa frase sonó más normal en su cabeza de lo que sonó a sus oídos. " _Demasiado vergonzosa"_ se dijo arrepentido de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-¡No jodas!-

-¿Por qué te parece tan extraño que tienes que gritar?-

-No estoy gritando, solo estoy siendo resonante- dijo alzando su nariz altivo –tienes 16, Potter. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas vivido más? Ya sabes, hacer el baile de los huesos o el mambo horizontal o yo que sé cómo le llaman los jóvenes hoy en día-

No comprendía porque estaban hablando de eso justamente en ese momento. No era un tema que le gustara, mucho menos por lo claro que era la amplia experiencia del rubio en esos menesteres.

Una aguja de celos pinchó su corazón y no le quedó duda.

-No es algo que haya planeado… solo que nunca me interesó…- pensó en los campeonatos de baseball extenuantes, las tareas abrumadoras, los hostigamientos en casa de los Dursley y simplemente el término "noviazgo" no era algo que estuviese en su panorama o encajara en la nube de problemas de Harry el huérfano que nadie deseaba.

-Solo había besado a dos chicas antes de…tu sabes…- desvió su mirada dando a entender el beso que tuvieron para sellar el pacto y todo lo demás que le siguió robándole varias primeras veces de su adolescente vida –y puede que suene a una tontería para ti, pero así es-

Pensó que se burlaría de su inexperiencia, pero estaba tan alejado de la realidad que su repentino interés hizo centellar sus ojos de plata como si fuera muy buena cotilla.

-¿Quién fue la primera?-

-Una chica que me gustaba… Cho… era linda, pero parece que nunca pudo superar a su ex… y no es algo lindo ser el segundo plato de alguien- se alzó de hombros recordando lo terrible que había sido ese su primer beso.

-Cierto, eso apesta…- meditó recargándose sobre sus manos -y deberías ser un idiota para aceptar algo de una chica poca cosa como esa; pero sigue contando, que las "crónicas de Harry el inexperto en el amor Potter" es muy interesante- carraspeó y decidió complacerle pese a la burla en su tono.

-La segunda fue Ginny y… fue terrible, bochornoso y tan caótico porque había muérdago, sus hermanos nos empujaron y fue simplemente catastrófico. Parece que rompí el tirante de su vestido al caer, ella me golpeó la frente y por alguna razón terminé con sangre en el labio... todo lo que que podía salir mal, pasó- ese era uno de los recuerdos que tanto ansiaba con olvidar su segundo beso.

–Así que te imaginaras que prometimos nunca volver a hablar de ello y desde entonces permanecimos como buenos amigos- tomó su brazo, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies–y para tu información con ninguna de ellas sentí lo que se supone que debes sentir…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pensar en aquel primer beso con Draco. Nada se le comparaba a aquella sensación que aun con el simple recuerdo hacia que su piel se estremeciera.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres un completo pelmazo al besar- sonrió ufano.

-Que detalle, gracias por tan dulces palabras. Ya podré dormir esta noche- ironizó dejándolo ser ya que nunca podría ganarle.

-Oye, tómalo como cumplido que para un virgen sin experiencia es todo un logro que yo pueda decir eso-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pese a que en su interior sus palabras no sonaban del todo mal. Si había logrado conmover aunque sea un poco al demonio, tal vez si fuera un logro.

-Y ya que estamos en la hora de preguntas y respuestas solo diré esto una vez, así que escúchame muy bien: ¡Pide un maldito deseo, que estoy muriendo de aburrimiento!-

-Draco…-

-¡Vamos Potter, ve por el camino de la diversión y la perversión!-

-De hecho ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero…-

-¿Es una masacre a todos los que te trataron mal? ¿Dominación del mundo? ¿Un aquelarre maldito? ¿Una orgía con el cirque du Soleil?-

-Nada de eso- el rubio hizo un puchero como niño chiquito agitando sus manos al aire –pero supongo que lo que quiero no es algo que considerarías muy bueno- eso volvió a captar su atención con emoción.

-Soy todo oídos- sonrió enigmático.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

 _"Otros seis años menos no están mal…"_ se dijo con un asentimiento comiendo un helado en el parque acompañado de su rubio demonio personal.

Cerrando los ojos recordó todas las navidades que pasó en casa de los Dursley y lo miserable que lo hacía sentir. Esa época siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir más solo que nunca y tan desdichado por no tener una sola alma que lo quisiera.

Su tío era cuando más hacía hincapié de sus padres fallecidos y la maldita carga que dejó sobre sus hombros, su primo Dudley siempre se encargaba de llenarle la puerta de la alacena con carbón, mientras que su tía solo le daba objetos tan absurdos como un mondadientes o una servilleta vieja que le hacía pensar ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia por algo tan mísero?

Tantos recuerdos como aquellos fueron su pan de cada año hasta los once que conoció el verdadero significado de la navidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tenía que ser San Potter y su corazón de oro viendo por la necesidad del pobre y hambriento...-

-Deja de títulos Draco y no seas grosero. Los Weasley son como la familia que nunca tuve y los quiero tanto que se merecen esto y mucho más-

-Don bondadoso tenías que ser… ¡una cosa es organizarles una fiesta en agradecimiento y otra muy distinta hacer que se saquen la lotería! Pero allá tú y tu vida- recargó su peso sobre sus codos y giró sobre sí mismo en el aire. Estaba seguro que lucía como un lunático viendo algo que nadie más que él podía ver y peor aún, que le hablaba con tranquilidad, pero a esas alturas poco importaba.

-Los Weasley no solo me recibieron como un simple amigo de su hijo, Draco. Ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en su familia, me acogieron, me alimentaron, me cuidaron y abrieron su corazón al niño huérfano que no tenía a nadie en el mundo… cuando alguien te dice que no vales o mereces nada, con el tiempo comienzas a creerlo… pero los Weasley me ayudaron muchísimo, salvándome de mi mismo que merecían algo de regreso ¿no crees?-

-Sí, todo muy lindo pero ¿Por qué no mejor les diste del dinero de la fortuna? Es muchísimo para alguien tan tacaño como tú-

-Porque no lo hubieran aceptado, los conozco muy bien. Además ese dinero ya tiene destinatario cuando abandone este mundo y creo que recibirlo de sorpresa, será mucho mejor para ellos- ambos guardaron silencio –a no ser que Ron sospeche de mí y vaya con el chisme a Hermione- se estremeció al pensar en un nuevo regaño de su amiga castaña. No estaba preparado para otro tan pronto.

-Ten por seguro que ahora si te echa todo el elenco de cazafantasmas para deshacerse de mi- ambos rieron de lo lindo.

Había tomado la decisión correcta.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Con el solo ocultándose en su cotidiano ritual nocturno, Harry se estiró cual felino en la cama mirando el rosario de cuentas de ámbar opaco que le dio su amiga, antes de guardarlo en la cómoda junto con el álbum de fotos de sus padres.

De todo lo que hacia en su jornada ese era su parte favorita del día y la que esperaba con ansia despiadada. Draco siempre estaba ahí con él siguiéndole, pero estar ahí a un palmo de distancia el uno con el otro, era como realmente se sentía que estaban los dos solos en el mundo.

Un bello y utópico mundo paralelo donde los mortales podían aspirar a enamorarse de demonios y no tenía nada de malo.

Era suyo y lo fue desde el instante que posó sus ojos en él. Le pertenecía con entereza y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto pues era su decisión y de nadie más.

Lo único que resentía del punto de unión era lo finito que era y que su vida a cuenta gotas, lento pero seguro sería arrastrada al infierno en lo que parecía un parpadeo y que una vez que el pacto llegase a su fin, ya nunca volvería a ver a ese demonio errante.

Una triste realidad haberle conocido para perderle por toda la eternidad.

-Puedes usar esa baratija si quieres. Es imposible que me haga algún daño. Ni cosquillas, te lo aseguro-

-¿Te refieres al rosario de Hermione?- preguntón regresando al aquí y el ahora.

-Aja- asintió ladeando la cabeza con esa maliciosa sonrisa que sin falta lanzaba un impulso eléctrico por toda su médula espinal -Una vez que el pacto esta hecho, nada podrá alejarme de ti. Te dije que soy como una sombra-

Harry no pudo evitar besarlo de esa única forma que sabía; entregando su corazón pese a no ser muy bueno en lo que estaba haciendo.

Draco le correspondió sin robarle el mando, dejándolo ser y explorar los limites del placer que podía brindar y lo que podía llegar a hacer.

¿Porque le amaba con la intensidad que lo hacia? no lo sabia, pero de lo único que podía estar seguro que al momento que lo dijera en voz alta, el encanto se rompería como una pompa de jabón en sus manos. La delicada naturaleza de su nexo era algo por proteger y con iluso deseo, quería que el sueño durara un poco más.

Sus manos sin dudarlo se movieron en automático deseando tocar la gélida piel de Draco que pese a parecer mármol pulido, era tan suave al tacto que era algo que nunca podía dejar de disfrutar, pero el rubio lo detuvo al instante.

-Sin tocar, Potter...- murmuró contra sus labios haciendo que Harry se contrajera en su lugar. Una palabra doliente que era un freno a su libido y una llaga a su añoranza.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas?- preguntó herido. No era la primera vez que lo dejaba privado de ello, pero si la primera que se lo decía con palabras.

-Porque no siento nada- dijo llanamente –mi trabajo es brindar placer, no recibirlo de la misma forma…-

-Pero yo también quisiera hacerte sentir bien… tu siempre lo haces- estaba decidido y Draco se arreboló cuando tomó su cola demoníaca con punta de corazón y le dio un beso tierno.

-¡Oye no hagas eso!- chilló quitándosela de la mano. _"Al parecer si sintió algo"_ se dijo esperanzado.

-Mira, creí que había quedado claro, pero parece que no, te lo explicaré de forma lenta para que entre en tu cabeza dura: Yo soy un incubo y solo puedo obtener satisfacción al tomar tu líquido vital durante el acto sexual y tus sueños cuando duermes; tan simple como eso; no necesito nada más-

-Pero nunca hemos tenido…- carraspeó –sexo…- murmuró en voz baja y Draco le imitó.

-Resulta que no es necesario para cumplir mi labor; además no te ofendas, pero es mi política no tener encamadas con menores de edad- sonrió de manera burlona.

-¡Oye ya tengo dieciséis! Y tú tienes diecisiete ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Que dejé de tenerlos hace mucho tiempo, Potter. Así que se un niño bueno y recuéstate en la cama para que pueda hacer mi trabajo-

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiero como mi siguiente deseo-Draco abrió los ojos de par en par antes de fulminarlo con la mirada y hablar de manera incisiva y muy lenta para que con precaución midiera sus siguientes palabras.

-No-te-atrevas…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Ya casi termina este pequeño fic y estoy segura que ninguno se imaginará lo que seguirá :D

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! Nos leemos pronto para el final y el epilogo que procuraré tenerlos casi al mismo tiempo ;9


	5. Cuarto y Ultimo Deseo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si hay más dimensiones en el mundo de Harry Potter como un mundo sin magia?) y probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Capítulos:** 5/5 + epilogo! (Dependiendo de que tan largo queden los capis :P

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridas estrellas mías, no saben la pena y vergüenza que me da haber tardado tanto en terminar este mini- fic que estaba planeado para una sentada -/-U Supongo que se debe a mi depresión causada por el poco/ nulo amor que he recidivo de la plataforma en la que inicié este glorioso viaje en el Drarry/Harco... sin embargo tras reunirme mis musas y yo, saqué el poco jugo que me quedaba del ritmo de esta historia para darle su digno final, espero que no quede tan chafa (como seguramente pasó ya que hace 1 año y dos meses que no actualizado TOT), nuevamente me disculpo por la larga, laaaarga espera!

Mil gracias por comentar: **RenyHaru, AnataYume, CuquiLuna03 y xonyaa11!**

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Cuarto y Último Deseo**

De tener algún aliento en su cuerpo, Harry apostaría que lo estaba conteniendo.

-Deseo que seas…-

-¡NO!- le cubrió la boca con ambas manos con una clara señal de alarma, tan cerca de su rostro que si no se concentraba, se perdería en sus irises de mercurio liquido; piscinas de ensoñación y pasión –lo que sea que estés a punto de decir, está mal y te prohíbo que completes la frase- lo amenazó con tanta vehemencia que Harry en lugar de amilanarse, le dio la fortaleza para decirlo en voz alta.

Su corazón vibraba ansioso, lo diría y Draco ni nadie podría detenerlo.

-Pero yo verdaderamente quiero poder tocarte Draco… Es tan absurdo y tan bizarro sentir la opresión en mi pecho al siquiera pensarlo. No había deseado algo con tanta fuerza que no fuera ser libre pero ahora… tú eres lo que yo deseo. ¿Está mal desearlo? Sé que suena codicioso pero…-

-¡Ya detente!- el incubo se cruzó de brazos e hizo una comisura comenzando a flotar en su usual posición de loto –Mira Potter, sé que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu triste vida y lo asombroso que puedo ser pero ¿vas a gastar un deseo en mí? ¡Es en serio que estas demente!-

-¿Ahora me estas deteniendo?- Harry soltó una risilla –creí que estabas apurado por terminar mi vida- el incubo infló sus cachetes ofendido. Tal parecía que estaba bien que lo dijera él y no Harry- El chico ni se inmutó -Siempre me he conformado con lo que la vida me da, las migajas que recibo de aquellos de son mi familia, he aceptado incluso ser huérfano, pero yo… quiero ser un poco egoísta esta vez… lo único que pido es un día de tu tiempo, uno solo. Sería lo único que me haría ser el chico más feliz del mundo ya que si he de morir, ¿Qué mejor recuerdo que ese para llevarme a la otra vida?-

Como si tuviera una lucha en su mente gruñó molesto alzando una ceja.

-Eres incorregible…- murmuró ladeando la cabeza con esa expresión que comenzaba a tornarse maliciosa y terriblemente encantadora –Debes saber que no soy barato… ¿estás dispuesto a pagar un precio tan alto?-

-¿Por ti? Siempre-

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Las calles abarrotadas de gente paseando por la acera ligeramente mojada por la llovizna veraniega que se fue tan pronto como llegó, dibujaban estelares caminos que se entremezclaban y se separaban impares y conforme avanzaban, Harry sonreía campante mirándolos embelesado y tan extasiado como niño en una navidad que recibió todo lo que pidió en su carta a San Nicolás.

Estaba agradecido con aquella fuerza mayor que lo unió de por vida a Draco. ¿La providencia, tal vez? ¿El destino? No lo sabía, pero estaba tan agradecido por su dulce ángel oscuro que con su oscuro don rompió las cadenas que lo retenían.

 _"Incluso podría ser el motivo por el que nací"_ se dijo convencido que no debía estar en ningún otro lugar que ese. Era completamente suyo en cuerpo y alma que ya a esas alturas, no le importaba el futuro cimbrado de dolor y fuego eterno que le deparaba.

Draco lucía endemoniadamente sensual con una chaqueta de cuero sobre su crop oscuro y sus usuales sus pantalones negros pegados a sus largas piernas. Todos aquellos que lo veían quedaban deslumbrados con su abrumadora presencia y sus pasos seguros abriéndose paso en la muchedumbre con su poderoso dominio.

-Gracias- exclamó el moreno tomando su mano, sorprendiéndose por lo cálido que se sentía, tan diferente a su usual frialdad.

-Ni se porque agradeces, solo serán 24 horas las que permaneceré así y te costó la mitad de tu vida- entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y Harry apenas escuchaba –tal vez lo que debería decir es: gracias a ti- sonrió cual gato de Cheshire y Harry finalmente estaba completo.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

El sonido del movimiento humano, la sensación térmica en cada poro de su piel y la suave caricia del viento sobre su rostro era tan real que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo.

Creía que tras esos largos lustros de romper aquello que una vez fue había borrado de su memoria esas pequeñas e innumerables percepciones terrenales; oh que equivocado estaba. Su cuerpo temblaba gustoso por algo tan simple y ya perdido, que la nostalgia no desaparecía de sus ojos grises.

Bien sabía que solo había tres sencillas reglas en su trabajo como guía infernal y que ya estaba quebrantando dos. Numero 1: Dejar tu vida humana atrás como si nunca hubiese existido. Numero 2: No encariñarte con el objetivo y Numero 3: Jamás dejar sin terminar la tarea.

Estaba vivo por 24 horas y no entendía exactamente porque Harry pidió algo tan absurdo si no iban a estar en la habitación como tanto quería que lo tocara. _"¿Acaso se refería a esto?"_ se preguntó regresando a ver sus manos entrelazadas.

Seguía siendo un niño en muchos aspectos que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo sobrepasaba sus expectativas y todo lo que siempre pensó erróneamente de él. No era el creído héroe que sacaba partido de la situación por su buena estrella. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Era tan considerado con los demás, gentil, atento que pese a sus penurias y carencias emocionales, brillaba como ningún ser humano que hubiese conocido, tanto que sentimientos como compasión o cariño brotaban de lo más profundo de sí; sentimientos que no podía dejar que salieran para no interferir con su trabajo ya que el que pagaría un precio alto si fallaba, sería él.

Todos sus contratistas anteriores tenían en común la codicia, la amargura, la maldad. Entonces ¿Por qué lo asignaron con Harry? No lo comprendía. ¿Era acaso su alma tan pura que sería un premio aun mayor que toda la escoria anterior que reclutó en su vida como incubo?

 _"Es lo más probable"_ se dijo mirando su mano cálida negándose a soltarle.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó curioso al notar el pasto aun húmedo y el enorme paraje verde sin ningún señalamiento o estorbo visual a kilómetros de distancia. Los grillos cantaban y hacía frío.

-Estoy seguro que desde aquí podremos ver un hermoso amanecer- sonrió tiernamente que sus ojos verde esmeralda chispearon al igual que las estrellas en el horizonte. En momentos normales hubiera sido tan fácil romper esa infantil ilusión como si de un moldadientes se tratara, pero había algo en su mirada que se lo impedía. Un tenue susurro que decía "Eres todo lo que tengo" y se detuvo echando su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Era necesario que todos me vieran para que vieras tú tonto amanecer? Tú y tus absurdos deseos… -

-Es vergonzoso que me vean hablar a la nada como un completo demente- dijo frotando su nuca nervioso –además siempre quise compartir un amanecer y puesta de sol con la persona que más quiero… Si he de morir pronto, quiero aprovechar cada segundo de esta vida sosteniendo tu mano- volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y Draco suspiró.

 _"Así que así hubiera sido más o menos mi vida de haber sobrevivido al fuego maldito… quien lo diría… no hubiera sido tan malo…" se_ dijo sentándose a su lado sobre una tela impermeable que el moreno trajo guardada en su mochila.

-Aun te quedan 30 años Potter, no exageres… no es como si de la nada te vas a morir al finalizar el siguiente día- Harry no dijo nada y solo sonrió.

 _"Es tan extraño…"_

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Tras ver aquel incomparable amanecer de oscuras sombras y lágrimas cristalinas de destellos solares, regresaron sin decir más al Valle de Godric.

Draco estaba sorprendentemente callado que Harry dudaba si era prudente importunarlo en sus divagaciones o no.

Tenerlo ahí tendido sobre su mullida cama, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración sobre su cara y no flotando sobre él era una sensación que no tenía palabras. " _Si tan solo pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre…"_ se dijo algo triste porque el problema con los días maravillosos, es que eran irrepetibles.

-Deberías dormir…- exclamó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver como sonreía nuevamente.

-¿Cómo podría dormir si estoy teniendo el mejor día de mi vida?- el rubio le dio un golpe en la frente con la punta de sus dedos y Harry protestó sobándose.

-No me iré a ningún lado…-

-Ya lo sé, pero sigo temiendo que esto sea solo un sueño. Tú, la casa, mi libertad a kilómetros de los Dursley… ¿patético no crees?-

-Solo un poco…- asintió el de ojos de mercurio con un aire soñador. Parecía tan distante y a la vez tan cercano que dolía lo mucho que lo llevaba en la mente y en su corazón.

-¿Puedo besarte?-

-Te recuerdo que la última vez tú fuiste el que me besaste sin preguntar ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?- soltó una risa musical. Esa risa de genuina felicidad estaba casi seguro que nadie la habría escuchado y se sentía orgullo de estar ahí y presenciarla en primera fila.

-Algo así, pero no puedo evitarlo… eres lo más hermoso que he visto mi ángel de la muerte…-

-Que cursi resultaste…- juntaron sus labios y las luces titilaron levemente. Harry suspiró profundizando su beso con su ansia contenida. Adoraba sus labios llenos, carnosos y deliciosos. Adictivas golosinas llenas de gloria celestial y ardiente condena que nunca se cansaría de probar.

-Te has vuelto muy bueno en esto…- Harry sonrió contra su boca y no se despegó ni medio centímetro. Lo amaba como jamás pensó amar a alguien.

Tal vez si tenía una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo como Hermione sugirió más de una vez, pero no le importaba. Draco era su salvador, su compañero y su verdugo, pero era suyo mientras su corazón palpitase en su pecho.

Se besaron por largo tiempo. Besos tiernos repartidos por todo su rostro, besos candentes engarzando sus lenguas en ese su tango sin nombre, besos húmedos desparramados por su pálido cuello y hombro izquierdo, ahí donde latían su corazón acelerado casi tanto como el propio.

-Así que aquí están tus verdaderas intenciones… desprenderme de mis pantalones, ehh, Harryyy…- la forma en la que pronunció su nombre con su voz sensual lo erizó de pies a cabeza –resultaste ser un chico muy lascivo para no tener experiencia…-

-No puedes culparme por intentar…- sonrió sonrojado que Draco se rindió y pudo sentirlo. Sí, eso era lo que deseaba con tal desesperación y el rubio sería magnánimo porque nada más decir esas palabras, levantó su playera de Nightwish sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo con un hábil movimiento -Te amo Draco…-

-Hablas demasiado…-sonrió el chico platinado bajando sus pantalones con ambas manos, dejando en libertad su enérgica erección lista para la acción de mimos y caricias a la que Draco ya lo tenía acostumbrado.

-Dios…- murmuró echando su cabeza para atrás cuando sintió su mano apenas tocando su sensible piel. No quería ser el único que disfrutara y sus propias manos ya estaban sobre el pecho descubierto del rubio, tan pálido y suave con sus preciosos pezones rosas y erectos. Amaba cada parte de él que estaba seguro que la perfección si podía enloquecer a un hombre sensato.

-Serás mi única excepción…- murmuró contra su boca que era fuego en ese punto del partido. El azabache tembló cuando sintió su tibia piel abriéndose para él, tan estrecha y húmeda que temió correrse al instante –no te contengas… ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto?- Sus piernas rodearon su cintura, apresándola y notó como sonreía perverso.

Estaba jugando sucio y se corrió penosamente. Ni dos minutos había aguantado y sabía que eso merecía una burla.

-Si…- musitó el rubio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus uñas pintadas de negro enredándose en su cabello –había olvidado lo bien que se siente…- rió pegando su frente contra la suya –respira que esto se pondrá mejor…- Harry tembló cuando sintió como el rubio movía sus caderas adelante y atrás en un delicioso vaivén que no tardó en excitarse más –así…-

-Me enloqueces Draco… eres tan encantador…- mordió su hombro desnudo sintiendo como su plexo temblaba y sus propias caderas se movían queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Mordió sus dulces pezones que lo llamaban a gritos y Draco jadeó gustoso.

-Mngh… Harry… ahí… más…- hasta la tercera vez encontró aquel punto que hizo al rubio estremecerse y gemir más alto. Su voz acalorada contra la cama, sus manos apretando las sabanas blancas y el armónico sonido de sus muslos chocando contra los suyos era la sinfonía que le faltaba por guardar en su memoria. Su estrecha cintura era lo único que le impedía desmoronarse y afianzarlo a esa realidad a la que ya no pertenecía.

El sentido del espacio, tiempo se desvaneció de su cabeza que ya no sabía donde comenzaba y terminaba Draco. Solo sabía que él era su inicio y su fin, para bien o para mal.

Se corrió en su interior nuevamente y Draco gruñó complacido descansando lánguido en la cama, ahora boca arriba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba copioso. Era un desastre, pero era la imagen más enternecedora que podría haber visto.

-Mucho mejor…- rió divertido.

-Y aún no hemos terminado…- ahora era el turno de Harry para ensanchar su sonrisa ante su perpleja expresión.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue en tu lista?- preguntó el chico rubio sujetando su larga cascada de hilos de plata en una coleta –porque ya puedes tachar de ella: observar un bendito amanecer, ir al cine a ver una absurda romanticomedia, ducharte conmigo y destrozarme en la cama- el rubio parecía disfrutar verlo sonrojarse porque no había parado de molestarlo con su súbita subida de estamina -¿Quién se corre siete veces en menos de 24 horas?-

-Ya te dije que lo siento. Es tu culpa por ser tan… tan…- ni siquiera podía terminar la frase sin recordar aquello que había sucedido en su habitación y que aún tenía que pinchar su mejilla para asegurarse de no estar soñando.

-¿Perfecto?-

-Exacto- el rubio orgulloso, alzó su nariz con petulancia.

-Descuida, no fue tan desastroso como pensé que sería. Tienes mucho potencial porque esa última vez. Uff realmente si así hubiera sido desde el comienzo seguramente necesitaría que me llevaras en silla de ruedas- Harry volvió a ruborizarse.

-Ehh… -me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos a bailar con mis amigos. Nunca lo he hecho ya que soy terrible bailando, pero ya que estas aquí todos podrán verte, así que quiero intentarlo. Incluso creo podrás persuadir a Hermione de verte como una amenaza–

-Eso suena a una tortura– bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos. Será divertido... somos jóvenes y actuaremos como jóvenes… al menos las siguientes 4 horas-el rubio rodó los ojos -tu eres el que manda, es tu bendito deseo, no el mió- Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja besando su mejilla

-¿y donde será? —

—No lo sé. Ginny siempre dijo que en el Soho es divertido, pero la verdad no sé, quedamos de vernos en la cafetería de la esquina y de ahí partiremos- asintió sin darle mucha importancia –solo espero que Mione aún no haya llegado. A veces peca de llegar con una hora de anticipación a las reuniones y termina regañándonos a todos por llegar tarde- rio de recordar lo histérica y tensa que siempre estaba su castaña mejor amiga.

Era un sol la mayoría de las veces, amorosa y maternal, divertida y muy solidaria; una chica que siempre luchaba como leona por los derechos de los demás, lo que era correcto y lo justo para las minorías; una luchadora sin par y muy querida para él que siempre agradeció que le brindara su amistad sin miramientos. Tal vez su único problema era lo estricta y juiciosa que era con su persona y como tal, no podía evitar destinar a todas sus personas queridas su irritable búsqueda por la perfección.

¿Qué podría hacer por ella?

-¿A qué hora organizaste todo? No terminas de sorprenderme- Harry revolvió su cabello aun mojado por la larga ducha vespertina.

-Quería que todo estuviera listo cuando saliéramos del cine así que les mande mensaje cuando nos preparábamos para la puesta de sol- era culpable y no se arrepentía.

Pese a que su deseo era solo temporal, quería vivirlo al máximo y eso incluiría siempre a sus queridos amigos. Amaba a Draco, ahora lo admitía en voz alta y si iba a ser una constante por el resto de esos 30 años de vida en los que ya no pediría ningún deseo, quería que al menos lo conocieran para que vieran una parte de su encanto, que no le culparan si moría antes de lo que el destino tenía escrito para él, ya que siempre fue una decisión que él tomó para sí mismo y su felicidad.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado idealista, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

 _"De no funcionar, siempre puedo desear que no recuerden mi metida de pata"_ se dijo con una nota esperanzadora.

Conforme se acercaron al lugar acordado, la sonrisa radiante del moreno se fue transformando en una mueca de terror.

Más que una tarde cualquiera en la cafetería "Central Park" parecía una escena de un atroz crimen que le heló la sangre. Gente estaba aglomerada en un círculo, pánico colectivo y varias personas al teléfono. Un accidente de auto y había un herido que iba en bicicleta.

-No, Mione... - fue la primera vez que soltó en toda la noche la mano de Draco, pero no podía pensar en nada más que su amiga y la escena macabra que protagonizaba ahí tendida en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor y su cabello siempre esponjoso, pegado húmedo a su cara y cuello.

-No... - volvió a musitar notando que aún respiraba, pero era apenas perceptible. Las sirenas de la ambulancia se acercaban peor a sus oídos se escuchaban muy lejanas.

-H-Ha…rry…- le escuchó decir en un susurró que contorsionaba su cara con dolor palpable y tan lóbrego que se clavaba en su pecho –c-creo que… debí… usar cas…co- intento curvar sus labios temblorosos en una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

Su propia mano tembló de impotencia y miedo. ¿Por qué entre todos los días tenía que llegar temprano justo ese instante y no ver que veía el auto en sentido contrario? No lo sabía, pero cuanto le dolía.

-No digas eso… vas a estar bien…- le respondió tomando su delgada mano. Su maravillosa y querida Hermione en la flor de su vida no podía tirar sus pétalos así como así. Se negaba a creerlo.

-Los paramédicos no podrán salvarla Harry… está muy mal herida…- la mano de Draco le quemó y de un manotazó lo apartó. ¿Por qué en ese momento que lo necesitaba estaba siendo tan malo?

-¡No digas eso! ¡No te atrevas! ¡NO!- chilló el moreno mordiendo su labio, impidiendo que las gruesas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, golpeó su pecho y sus fuerzas escasearon.

-Puedo verlo… no está a negociación su vida… hasta aquí estaba pronosticado que llegaría- se quedó petrificado. ¿Hasta ahí? ¿La alumna modelo con su gran currículo y brillante futuro por delante en el que cambiaría el mundo, merecía que se truncara su vida?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste si lo sabías?-

-No se nos está permitido revelar lo que pasará a los mortales, lo siento. No puedes hacer nada más que acompañarla- no sabía si fue el cómo lo dijo o el hincapié que le hizo, pero eso lo llenó de determinación cuando en su cabeza se accionó una salida y una decisión que merecía tomar.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer-

-¡No puedes pedirme eso! Estamos hablando de una vida finita a cambio de la tuya. ¡No te alcanza tu vida para salvarla Harry, entiende! Necesitarías al menos cincuenta años para hacer un cambio así y a ti solo te restan treinta, ¡Date cuenta! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!-

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo imposibles, Draco, pero conociéndote, sé que tú podrás hacerlo… su vida vale más que la mía y merece vivir una vida plena y feliz…- acarició su mejilla.

-No lo hagas-

-Deseo que la salves, Draco- estaba determinado y no había vuelta atrás. Su vida de todas maneras ya había sido un calvario, no sabía porque esperaba que su muerte sería un lecho de rosas. Miró el cuerpo Hermione siendo levantado por los paramédicos y tomó la mejilla rozagante de Draco. Tan suave y delicada. Besó sus labios por última vez y sonrió –lo único que me hubiera gustado es haber tenido más tiempo contigo mi ángel…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Les prometo que a más tardar en una semana subiré el epilogo de esta historia! y nuevamente me disculpo. Los quiero mucho y gracias a todas las personitas especiales que comentaron. Les mando un beso enorme :*


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si hay más dimensiones en el mundo de Harry Potter como un mundo sin magia?) y probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Capítulos:** 5/5 + 1/1 epilogo!

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el final de la historia! Realmente lidié mucho con el final de esta historia, ya que en un principio quería que este (que subí) fuera el final, pero después de pensar en las diversas posibilidades, ideé 3 finales y quería que ustedes decidieran cual final querian leer si el bueno, el normal o el malo :P

Pero como pueden ver demoré bastaaante tiempo en actualizar y pues ya no pude hacer votaciones LoL Así que espero que les guste como quedó!

Mil gracias por comentar: **Pipe Malik Malfoy** (Vamos, creí que me conocías mejor! Sabes que me encantan los finales felices o mínimo, esperanzadores y esta historia no será una excepción, pero claro, un poco de drama/tragedia siempre es buena como climax :D), Va para ti!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Epilogo**

¿Que estaba mal consigo mismo?

Actuó de forma reprochable, fuera del reglamento, exponiendo su trabajo y a sí mismo sobre la vida de alguien más. ¿Ahora estaba siendo altruista y generoso después de todo ese tiempo? No lo creía; en otros tiempos hubiera sido un muy mal chiste de algún bobalicón débil de cerebro que con seguridad lo habría dado como carnada al calamar gigante; pero ¿ahora? ver para creer.

Bueno, en su defensa, no lo hubiera hecho por cualquier ser humano que se le hubiese atravesado en el camino. No, no cualquiera. Harry era... era especial y cualquier deidad o providencia lo sabía, por ello lo condujo a ese justo lugar desde un principio, para que tomará la decisión que cerraría finalmente su destino.

Cumplir su trabajo como incubo, sumando almas en su haber, cayendo cada vez más profundo en los círculos del infierno o anteponer su seguridad sobre la propia, sin importar el que pasaría con su corrupta singularidad.

 _"Que noble de mi parte..."_ se dijo asqueado consigo mismo por negarse a cambiar de opinión. Una vocecita en su mente le decía que era lo correcto y sin importar cuanto le pesara, lo creía firmemente.

Acarició su mata de cabello oscuro y besó su frente en la espera que pudiera él también vivir al anular el contrato. Lo que debía de pasar, pasaría y extrañamente estaba conforme con ello.

-Fuiste mi perdición cuando estuve vivo y me dejaste caer al maldito fuego infernal y ahora en la otra vida se vuelve a repetir de un modo totalmente distinto... ¿Porque siempre eres tú?—

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Un haz de luz y un beep agudo y continuo de alguna maquina fue lo que lo despertó.

Sus parpados pesaban como rocas mientras su garganta permanecía seca ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Gruñó molesto al notar como todas sus extremidades hormigueaban y se negaban a moverse, agarrotadas por el nulo uso en meses que bien podrían haber sido años.

¿Qué pasó? No recordaba. Todo estaba difuso y entremezclado en su mente, como piezas sin conexión entre sí que cuando quería tomarlas, se le resbalaban de las manos.

Hizo un esfuerzo con las fuerzas rezagadas en su interior que luchaban por su naturaleza necia de un nato sobreviviente. Una se aferró a su cabeza como una mala hierba que se enraíza y se expande a gran velocidad, otra se le unió aferrándose de todo a su paso y todo comenzaba a regresar.

Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la claridad y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada. Su cabeza la sentía pesar una tonelada.

 _"No tiene sentido…"_ se dijo al ver las paredes blancas de lo que le parecía a todas luces un hospital.

-Draco…- musitó sobando su cabeza al sentir el súbito golpe de realidad que hizo que sudara frío. El pacto por su alma, Hermione, el accidente… -¿Por qué no estoy muerto?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Pues casi lo logras, Potter- sin poder detener su mirada, se dirigió a esa exquisita voz que tan bien conocía. Ahí estaba en una esquina cruzado de brazos como era su usual costumbre, sin embargo al verlo, se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba consciente que de su avasallante beldad, pero su usual vestimenta oscura y ceñida a su cadencioso cuerpo fue reemplazada por una larga túnica prístina con bordes dorados; sus alas negras de cuervo, ahora eran blancas como las de una paloma y tenía una aureola sobre su cabeza a juego, mientras su largo cabello platinado, ahora estaba recortado por encima de sus hombros.

-Siempre he pensado que eres un ángel, pero… ¿ahora eres uno de verdad?- no pudo detener la pregunta que estaba seguro Draco la consideraba tonta ya que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al parecer el mandamás nos ha juzgado a ambos y pasamos una especie de prueba- dijo flotando hacia él, recostándose en el fino aire –quien diría que tiene sentido del humor tan retorcido- ironizó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y Hermione?-

-¿Has estado en coma 5 meses y lo primero que preguntas es por ella? Típico de ti- Bufó moviendo su mano con irritación _"5 meses"_ se dijo Harry incrédulo -Descuida, ella está bien, recuerda que la salvaste así que solo estuvo en el hospital un par de semanas. Sacrificaste tu vida por la de ella desinteresadamente y fuiste perdonado por haber hecho un pacto con un demonio; por ello se te recompensó dejándote vivir- hizo una pausa –y yo anulé el contrato para salvarte. Creo que me merezco el título de San Malfoy ¿no crees?- Harry sonrió deseando poder abrazarle.

No sabía que haría sin Draco en su vida, sin sus críticas, reproches o malicia, sin sus comentarios sarcásticos o sus ojos de mercurio pendientes de él y saberse ahí nuevamente en el mismo espacio frente a frente, era suficiente para ser feliz.

-Creo que te va bien el título, ¡Oh gran patrón de los desvalidos y miserables que vienen en tu auxilio!-

-Hey, no te quieras pasar de listo. Está bien que yo lo diga, pero tú no tienes permitido burlarte- le dio un golpe en la nariz con la punta de sus dedos.

-Auch- se quejó sobándose al instante –vale, vale, no dije nada- negó con la cabeza -Entonces ahora que eres un ángel... ¿ya no puedo besarte como antes?- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entre todas las cosas que deberían importarte ¿esa es la que mas te preocupa?- bufó por la nariz acunando su rostro y dándole un tierno ósculo en sus labios. Lento y casto, pero lo suficientemente dulce para acelerar su corazón al instante y casi pudo dar saltos de alegría.

Como era de esperarse las enfermeras entraron corriendo por el incesante sonido de su monitor.

-Tonto...- murmuró Draco -¿no podrías ser mas obvio?- Sabía lo mosqueado que estaba, pero estaba lleno de felicidad y tanta paz que no escucharía sus bufidos. Aunque lucía molesto, sabía que internamente estaba aliviado y tal vez un poco alegre por estar nuevamente juntos.

 _"Es una sonrisa la que trata de ocultar, no me engaña"_ se dijo exultante y deseoso de poder quitarse esos infernales tubos de las manos y electrodos para saltar hacia donde estaba su hermoso ángel guardián, pero como ni fuerza en el cuerpo tenía, tuvo que contener su emoción.

-¡Harry James Potter eres un grandísimo tonto, tonto!- chilló Hermione abalanzándose contra él y su cuerpo adolorido en una tecleada que estaba seguro derribaría al mas fuerte y experimentado jugador de football. Antes de poder protestar, al abrazo se le sumó Ginny y Ron.

-Si no morí antes, ahora si estoy muy cerca...- contestó el moreno apenas pudiendo hablar, pero con una enorme sonrisa radiante.

-Déjate de esas bromas que no son divertidas- rebatió la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos, acomodándose mejor en la cama para dejarle respirar un poco mientras Ginny peleaba con una enfermera que insistía que dejaran descansar al paciente.

 _"Vaya escena"_ se dijo soltando una risa pastosa que sonaba como si trajera algo atorado.

-Al contrario. Es muy divertido Herms ya que generalmente uno necesita sus pulmones para respirar y tu se los estas aplastando- rebatió Ron moqueando un poco -casi me produces un mini infarto, colega. No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien y despierto. Tanto mis papás como mis hermanos están allá afuera esperando verte, seguro ya no tardan para entrar; no sabes la falta que nos hacías-

-Gracias, Ron- Harry le contestó como pudo el apretón de manos que le dió. Adoraba a los Weasley y su calidad familiar en el cual lo incluían de corazón, sin recelos ni obligación -gracias a todos...-

Cerró los ojos agradecido con esa fuerza mayor que le permitió volver a la vida. Estaba justo donde debía estar.

 ***°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°.*°.-+-.°***

Con la llegada del fin de mes, estaba listo para regresar a su casa en compañía de Draco y aun su relación actual le parecía surreal. Si ya no era su contratista ¿porque aun estaba ahí con él?

Lo amaba y era doloroso imaginarse una vida ya sin él. _"Estaría incompleta"_ se dijo mirando como el resplandor del sol le sentaba de maravilla, avivando su cabello platinado que refractaba diversas tonalidades entre azules y verdes. _"Es simplemente hermoso..."_

–La verdad es muy confuso y sigo sin comprender porque perdonarme específicamente a mi… no es como si hubiera hecho algo que nadie más haría...-

-¿Sigues con eso? De hecho muy pocos lo harían- bufó molesto -Escúchame con atención que solo lo diré una vez en tu vida, jamás, jamás lo repetiré, ¿correcto?- el moreno asintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder, su rostro estaba tan cerca que podría besarle –eres lo que muchos llamarían "un alma pura", buena, caritativa, generosa o lo que sea, que da todo lo que tiene por los demás antes de buscar el placer y las cosas terrenales para sí mismo. No sabes cómo le gustan de ese tipo al señor de los cielos; aunque claro eso no quiere decir que tu vida haya sido o será un lecho de rosas. Te lo dije; sentido del humor retorcido-

Harry se quedó pensativo. No se consideraba alguien especial. Solo se dejaba llevar por lo que en su corazón creía que era correcto y ya. Nada del otro mundo.

–Entonces ¿se me respetaron los 30 años de vida?-

-Tal vez. Tal vez un poco más- chasqueó la lengua pensativo –la verdad, ya no tengo permitido hacer esa clase de revelaciones, lo siento- sonrió burlón y se acomodó el halo sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, no importa- estaba siendo honesto, no podía importarle menos de lo que ya lo hacía. 100 años, 1 día más de existencia, todo le era igual ya que había burlado a la muerte, mientras que Draco estaba a salvo y convertido en nada más y nada menos que un ángel -y Eso quiere decir que ahora que eres un ángel... ¿te irás en cuanto regrese a casa?-

-Mmm… no. Resulta que fui nombrado tu ángel guardián, menudo título- río divertido –así que deberás agradecer mi maravillosa presencia día y noche por el resto de tu vida-

 _"El resto de mi vida..."_ saboreó esas palabras que eran como un trozo de cielo. Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Así que no podrás librarte de mi fácilmente, Draco-

-Al parecer no. Tendré que resignarme a estar contigo un poco más, Harry- flotó frente de él y sus alas abanicaron lentamente. Quiso lucir abatido, pero nada estaba mas alejado de la realidad que el alma de Harry repiqueteó -siempre eres tu...- acarició su mejilla apenas tocándola con una fragilidad que estaba seguro, haría estremecer al mas duro de corazón.

-¿A que te refieres...?- puso su indice en sus labios, silenciandolo.

-A que sin importar donde me encuentre, que universo o dimensión, siempre serás mi perdición...-

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic :D Mil gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo fic! Besos!~


End file.
